The other side of normal
by Kur0-sama
Summary: "Sasuke-sama! Wait! Sasuke-sama!" Ugh! Why can't this dobe just leave me alone! For Christ sake, I'm not his master! Another dimension. Two Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: If i own Naruto, there will be no NaruSaku**

**Warning: English is not my first language so...good luck reading XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yeah right…definitely not swing that way.**

The autumn wind brushed his skin even under the comfort of his coat. His naturally pale face became paler and his fingers are growing numb from the sudden cold. He tucked his coat more to create warmth in his body, but even the piece of clothing he was depending for heat was already frosty. Sasuke hurried his steps, shoes tapping on the cement, and he even hurried more when he noticed that there are only few people left on the streets. What can he expect? It's already half past noon and almost everyone are already under the safety of their beds, tucked in a very warm comforter, having the wildest dreams their mind could muster.

But apparently, he just couldn't.

Sasuke has unorganized sleeping patterns. He could feel wide awake during the evenings and he could suddenly felt weary during the days. For some luck, he could sleep during the night, an effect of an all day stress of school, work and family but most of the time, he's an insomniac. Even when he closed his eyes, his mind is still wide and alert of the things that are happening around him. He could still hear the ticking of his clock, the constant drop of water on the faucet of his bathroom even the deafening noise of the silence of the place. He just couldn't sleep. His mind can't just drift off like others.

So when a time came when he grew uncomfortable and tired of lying still on his bed but still awake, he would stroll off for a walk on the deserted streets of the city. This is what he found a thing to spend time on, not just sprawled inside his apartment with his mind full of so many thoughts. He hated it when he just think and think and think but couldn't find an escape from it, because sleep just won't help him.

Sasuke walked a few more blocks and spotted the only place he could go in this ungodly hour. The convenience store was deserted apart from a shark like looking guard seated outside the store with a stick of cigarette in his mouth. He was fumbling something in his hand…a rubix cube? Well, that could do for a past time. The guard kept on twisting some parts from it but still, he can't form any pattern.

"You know, you should try moving the right upwards, down to the left, then right downwards." Sasuke suddenly commented.

The shark like guard glared at him "Thanks, but I can do it for only five minutes. You should learn to keep your nose somewhere it doesn't belong."

"Hn"

He walked pass the guard, who only gave him a one glance, then slowly pushed the door open. The two employees working on the counter looked at his direction. One of them, with a brown ruffled hair smiled at him "Good to see you again."

Sasuke, as usual, ignored him and went straight to the coffee section. He grabbed the smallest cup and filled the container with steaming black coffee. Then reached for the lid on the corner and capped it in the cup. Even though he had enough of his sleepless nights, he just couldn't deny the aroma of coffee He just thought that if he's just going to be wide awake all night, then might as well abuse it. With the cup of coffee on his hand, Sasuke went straight to the counter where the two employees are still talking. The brown haired man glanced at his order then punched it into the computer.

"…weird in all accounts. He seems to be incoherent with a lot of things. Saying something like Konoha and master, Weird fella."

The lazy looking guy with a high ponytail kept his gaze on a crossword game on the newspaper. Nevertheless, he seemed to be listening at his friend's continuous ranting. "Yeah, well the way we found him is pretty odd."

"Uh huh. Why does he keep wearing that weird costume?"

Sasuke felt he was already forgotten so he cleared his throat and then the brown haired guy looked at him, annoyed in some way. Got the nerve? He was the one who's not doing his job properly. "Need something more?"

"Actually, _you_ need something from me." Sasuke answered dryly.

"Oh yeah." He pressed more keys on the computer then the amount appeared on the screen. Sasuke grabbed a paper bill on his coat pocket and slammed it on the counter.

"Chill man, you're getting grumpier and grumpier when you go here. It's quite offending you know." The cashier opened and the employee placed the bill on one of the containers. He grabbed some coins on the other and handed it directly into the waiting Uchiha's hand. "No need to check it again. I assure you it's accurate."

Sasuke scowled at him "Sure, like you punched a large one instead of small."

"Huh?" The employee looked at the computer then scowled at him "I got it right dumbfuck."

"Only proves you're unsure dumbass" Sasuke smirked victoriously and went straight to a vacant seat near the door. He can still hear the employee's cursed mutterings.

"…always making me like a complete idiot, which I AM NOT!"

"Apparently, the moment you reacted on what he said only proves that you are an idiot." The lazy one answered.

"Hey! Which side are you really on?"

Sasuke blocked their ranting and wander off into his own thoughts. He still has to think about a great topic for his thesis in advanced biology. There is also the problem of the schedule of his work which could affect his project making. And then there is the problem of his finances. His savings wouldn't last a month and if he couldn't pull off nice cash, he might find himself homeless one of these days. And if he spends all his time for work, he will surely fail. All options resulted into disaster, but his pride won't let him beg money from his parents. They will only continue to judge the life he chose for himself. Saying that his brain is such a waste for a course like doctorate, that he wouldn't reach something big for testing internal organs. And that's why he decided to prove something to them that he liked what he's doing and he doesn't need the fame of his family to be successful. If possible, he could even change his surname.

He sighed deeply then sipped on his black coffee. Sasuke heard again the babbling of the brown haired guy.

"I wonder if he's going to visit again. I sure miss the bloke. He could keep us entertained all throughout the shift. And I'm still blaming you for this Shikamaru."

The guy called Shikamaru yawned "I didn't force you Kiba. You chose it yourself."

"But you confused me!"

"How's that confusing? I only ask if you wouldn't want to want to not take the night shift. And you said no."

"See? Only proves that you play foul my friend."

Shikamaru smirked but Sasuke knew it was a victorious one. "Troublesome."

There was an abrupt silence inside and Sasuke was waiting for more demanding and ranting, but only heard sighs from the two of them. He decided to take his leave, already entertained by the conversation when the door burst open and a blonde guy wearing only a pajama pants and holding a can of soda on one hand, stride towards the counter.

"Kiba! Shikamaru! There's something wrong with this drink!" the blonde demanded.

The two employees had this humorous expression on their faces while the blonde kept going on "I can't believe what this is. I just popped the lid like what you thought me and drank it and suddenly I felt sizzles inside my mouth! Like there's something jumping inside it! Did you just put a spell on it?"

The two didn't respond and after a few seconds, they both hollered in laughter. Even the lazy one laughed hard on this. But the blonde guy kept confuse. "What are you laughing at?"

The laughing continued and it take a few more seconds when the two finally calmed down. Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Man, what will happen to you without us?"

"But the drin-"

"You do realize that you're seriously lacking clothes in this weather? Can't afford to catch a cold you know."

The blonde guy only grinned proudly at them "Who told you that I'm cold? I felt fine, this weather is nothing."

Sasuke stared more at the grinning blonde. He must be the one the two employees are talking about and they're right, he's really odd. The guy gave off a distinct dottiness, like he's someone new, like he's not part of them. He doesn't even know what a soda is and even if he assumes that he's from an unknown province in the country, Coke is not new to them anymore. One more is the way he reacts, if assuming again that this is the first time he drank a soda, he should have put something on before striding down the streets with this kind of weather. But hey, it's not even his problem so why bother thinking about it? Suddenly, Sasuke felt the weariness he was waiting for and decided that he really need to go home. With one furtive glance at the unusual blonde, he took his leave and smirked when the guard is still not finish with the puzzle.

* * *

"Sasuke! Over here!"

Sasuke saw a dash of pink hair in the corner of the cafeteria. She was waving her hands wildly, as if he doesn't have enough attention to bother. He walked pass between noisy tables and sat on the vacant seat beside the guy with long hair with a loose pony tail. The said guy eyed him rather surprisingly and he wondered that the sleep he had the night before had an instant effect on him today. While Sasuke was playing with his food, Sakura moved her seat closer to him then leaned her too charming face on both hands.

"So…" she commented slowly.

Sasuke just stared at her dryly then ate a spoonful of his horrible lunch to avoid the unnerving conversation he was sure to have. But knowing Sakura's stubbornness when it comes to his personal life, it's like he didn't even try to avoid it. Sakura leaned closer with her disturbing stare.

"You seemed to be in full spirits Mr. grouchy. Got laid yesterday?" She raised both of her eyebrows twice partnered with a knowing smile.

He heard Neji and Shino chuckled and he mentally note to get them back later on. Sasuke just scowled at her even though he knew that his death glare and scowl doesn't have an effect to his friends. "No, and will you please stop pestering me with that laid and boning thing. I'm mostly not interested in that."

"I didn't mention boning to you, not even once."

"They're particularly the same thing Sakura. Bone, laid, shag, sex, what else would you want to call it?"

"Uhm…fuck? That could do especially to the gloomy Uchiha guy." Gaara suddenly commented who was always brooding in his seat during lunch. Sasuke grabbed the piece of toast and threw it at him, but Gaara just sway his head a little to the right and it landed lifelessly on the floor. Gaara smirked at him.

"Anyway…" Sakura cut them off before they even landed into a food fight…again "that only means you're not at all innocent to those kinds of things."

"I'm fucking twenty years old." He retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically "Yeah, right so that's why you don't have any girlfriend right now."

"Who said he's looking for a _girl_friend?" Gaara interrupted again and all of them laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura leaned again closer and placed her glossy lips near Sasuke's ear "Sasuke-kun here is particularly interested with…" She brushed her hand on his lap the whispered on a most seducing way "Guys."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he slowly reached for the plate of pasta in front of him. He threw it on Sakura who, for an unknown reason, able to dodge it and the pasta landed beside the piece of toast.

"See what I mean? Not even offended to dump his food to a girl."

He knew it. He knew that one of these days they will have the nerve to target him to their usual lunch break 'sessions' and the rule of the said 'sessions' is to annoy their target to death. Apparently, his pride larger than his head can't take it all. So when he felt that he's going to burst soon, he stood up, slings his bag on his shoulder and walked away from them. Walking away is more of his thing than shouting and he has the habit of ranting everything inside his head when someone touched his dangerous red point. Besides, if he started shouting it would only mean his lose. When he was about to exit the cafeteria, he heard Sakura shout.

"Don't worry Sasuke! You're secret is safe with us!"

He instantly glared at her to shut up but only saw her creepy smug smile plastered on her face. "Oh, and Shino is a gay too!"

There was an abrupt silence inside the cafeteria and all head turned to him. For the first time, he felt his cheeks burning and he can't take the glances and smirks he received from the whole student body. Sakura was still smiling at her "That's payback for the prank date Uchiha! Now we're even!"

Sasuke hastily leaved the cafeteria and mentally note again to himself to never _ever_ prank a date to a girl. Although he doesn't have to worry because everyone is aware to their daily 'sessions' and no one really take them seriously. It's more like a live entertainment show than a piece of gossip. And what could he worry about? He doesn't even swing that way. Yeah, that's right. He's definitely _not_ a gay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading my first fic =) There's nothing more i have to say but i'm pleading for comments. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading XD**

**Kur0-sama**

**NaruSasu is love...=)**


End file.
